Freddy vs Jason vs Alien vs Predator
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Sequel to Freddy vs Godzilla, four legends fight in the biggest battle on earth, Story Completed.
1. The second battle between evil

Me: "Well here's my first sequel"

Godzilla: "HAY!, Im not in it"

Me: "Sorry, but four characters, in one story, Im sorry that you cant be in it, I know you were in the prequel"

Godzilla: "Well its alright, He owns none of the characters"

Me: "Lets start the story"

* * *

**FREDDY VS JASON VS ALIEN VS PREDATOR**

**Chapter One - The Second Battle Between Evil:**

Freddy charged at full speed, while Jason just stood there, as Freddy got in range, Jason swung his machete at Freddy, but he ducked and stabbed Jason in the side with his four razors, then he started to do lots of stabbing combos. Jason swung his machete again only to miss Freddy, Jason then punched Freddy in the chest, sending his flying backwards, Freddy got back up quickly. Jason stood there and looked at the wounds Freddy made.

"STOP LICKING YOUR WOUNDS, YOU DOG!" Freddy shouted and throw a rock, hitting Jason's mask.

Jason started to move towards Freddy quickly, Freddy stood ready as Jason raised his machete, Freddy moved out of the way, but Jason elbowed Freddy in to side sending his flying into a tree.

"DAMN IT!" Freddy yelled as he got back up, only to see Jason about to hit him with his machete.

Freddy jumped out the way and grabbed Jason's arm, then stabbed him in the shoulder and then stabbed him in the chest. Jason then stabbed Freddy in the side with the machete, red blood oozed out from the side, then Jason grabbed him by the neck and throw him away, near a shed, Freddy got up and looked at Jason, he saw he landed near a shed, so he ran inside, he found a pitchfork on the floor and picked it up, he then charged at Jason, The pitchfork went through Jason's chest, red blood ran out from the wounds, covering the pitchfork in it, Freddy the pulled out the pitchfork from Jason's chest and throw it away, Jason revived from the hit and stabbed Freddy in the chest area, Freddy yelled in pain and pulled out the machete out, red blood squirted out from the wound, Freddy then kicked Jason in the chest, but Jason grabbed him again by the neck and was getting ready to strike with the machete, but Freddy stabbed Jason in the neck, Jason throw Freddy away, making him crash into the shed, Jason went on his knees, to regain energy to continue, Freddy got up and saw a machete, he smiled to himself, he remembers when he got Jason's machete in his hands, he grabbed it and walked out, he saw Jason on his knees.

"HEY!, LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Freddy shouted, Jason then looked at Freddy and saw he had a machete.

Freddy ran towards Jason, who was getting up, the machete's blade went into Jason's stomach, red blood came out from the wound, covering the machete in blood, Freddy the was going for the killing blow with his four blades, but he then felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down, seeing Jason's machete there, red blood was oozing out from the wound, he looked up and saw Jason pull out the machete from his stomach and he quickly pulled out the machete in Freddy's chest, red blood was everywhere around them, Jason then grabbed the machete off freddy and throw it away, Jason then dropped his machete on the ground, he grabbed Freddy and pulled him to his knees, they started at each other with hatred, then they both collapsed on the blood stained ground around them, both knocked out.

but the battle isnt over, two creatures from another world have crashed landed nearby,one is a creature who is a living weapon, the other is a fierce hunter, now the battle of two alien species is about to happen on earth, near the son of a hundred maniacs and an unstoppable killing machine.

* * *

Me: "Thats chapter 1, I only want nice reviews"

Godzilla: "Wow, they both knocked each other out"

Me: "Well the next chapter, is going to be the battle of the Xenomorth(Alien) and the Predator"

Godzilla: "Also where is the battle taking place?"

Me: "where the battle between Jason and Freddy happened, Camp Crystal Lake"

Godzilla: "So they are knocked out in Camp Crystal Lake, well see you people next chapter"

Me: "Yep and remember, NICE REVIEWS!"


	2. The Alien and the Predator on earth

Me: "here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy"

Godzilla: "I hope they do as well"

Me: "Thats good, also Im using the Alien design from Alien(1979), now lets continue"

Godzilla: "Like I said last time, He owns none of the characters"

Me: "I wished I did, now lets start"

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Alien and Predator On Earth:**

While Freddy and Jason were fighting they didnt notice something crash landed in the north, a spaceship containing two deadly alien creatures, one was a fierce hunter, who travels across the galaxy to find prey, its was named "Predator", the other is a creature who is born from within a host, then bursts out of the host chest, killing it, then after it is fully grown it becomes a living weapon, its name is a Xenomorth or alien. The predator, who had captured the alien while it was young (Chestburster) while on earth, was heading hope but the alien got free and destroyed the engine, causing the spaceship to crash. The alien had escaped into the woods, the predator suited up and prepared to kill it. the Pred walked out of the spaceship, ready to find and kill, he walked deeper into the woods, the trees would cause a problem, it would be harder to find its prey, he heard a snapping noise and quickly turning around, he turned on his Alien vision and looked around, seeing only trees he turned and continued walking. Just then the alien jumped from one of the trees and tackled the predator, the Predator shot his shoulder cannon and missed the Alien, the alien scratched the predators arm, glowing blood came out from the cuts, The predator grabbed the alien's neck to stop its inner jaw from reaching his skull, the alien knocked off the Pred's shoulder cannon, sending it flying into a tree, the Pred then kicked the alien in the chest, which sent it slamming into a tree, the Predator got up and ran to grab the shoulder cannon, he quickly got it on and turned around and shot out a plasma blast where he kicked the alien, the plasma burned the tree, making it collapse, the tree slammed into another tree, knocking it down.

The Predator walked out to see if he got the Alien, there was no body he then heard snapping noise north, he ran after the noise, to find the alien, he used his zoom, but couldnt see the alien, it must be far away, he stopped running once the snapping sound stopped. He keep running forward while looked carefully, knowing that his prey was a living weapon. He heard a snapping sound behind him, the Pred quickly turned around and shot his shoulder cannon, the plasma ball, didnt his anything only a tree, the predator stood there confused and looked around, wondering if it was the alien behind him, all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his side, his saw the aliens sharp claws into his side, glowing green blood oozed out from the wounds, the alien quickly pulled out his claws and pulled the shoulder cannon and throw in far away, out of the woods, the predator now really mad, started punching the alien in the chest, the Alien screeched in pain as it felt the blows, the Pred's wrist-blade popped out and stabbed the alien in the side, acid blood squirted out over the Pred's hand and Wrist-blades, the hand and blade started to burn, in even more rage the Pred kicked the alien out of the woods, he then made his Wrist-blade go back inside his gauntlet, he then ran to finish hsi foe off, he walked out and saw two body's on the ground and saw that hsi shoulder cannon next to them, he walked closer and saw that there was alot of blood around them, he toke a closer look, one looked really burnt and was wearing a glove with found metal blades, the other was wearing what the humans called a "Hockey mask" and the skin was a rotten black, like it was rotten skin, he reached down, the alien then attacked, knocked down the Pred it was going to do the killing blow but the Predator grabbed its neck again, just the Jason's and Freddy's eyes shot open, Freddy's then saw the alien and kicked it off and Jason the picked up the predator with both hands and throw it away. Freddy then looked at Jason and stabbed his claws into Jason side, Jason then grabbed Fred and throw him, Freddy landed not to far from Jason, he started to walk slowly towards Jason, just then the alien stood at fount of him and snarled at him.

"What the hell are you looking at freak?" Freddy said pointing at the alien.

The alien only snarled at Freddy and got into its attack position, Freddy realized that the alien wanted to fight him.

"Ok then, so you want your outer space ass kicked, wait have you even got an ass?, oh forget it, you have came to the right person to show you what real power is" Freddy said with an cheeky grin, then he got in his attack position.

Jason looked at Freddy and the Alien getting ready, he started to walk towards them, when the Predator stood at front of him, Jason looked at the Pred confused, the predator got out its combistick, it extended to its full size, Jason then picked up his machete, knowing that it wanted to fight him, Jason knows after he is done with the odd creature he would go back to fighting Freddy, now the evils of earth will battle creatures from outer space.

* * *

Me: "Thats chapter two, I only want nice reviews, please"

Godzilla: "Well, guess Freddy's now going to fight the alien"

Me: "Yep, but he has to deal with the Predator and Jason"

Godzilla: "Wow, an all on all next"

Me: "Yep, see you readers next chapter, now I want nice reviews"


	3. The battle of the Millennium

Me: "here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy and dont comment about the detail and stuff"

Godzilla: "Well, hope they like this chapter, it toke you a while"

Me: "I hope so as well, also I wished I owned the characters in this story"

Godzilla: "Ok, lets start the story"

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Battle Of The Millennium:**

The Xenomorth and Freddy stood still, then without warning, The Alien leaps forward, Fred got out of the way just in time and then kicked the alien in the side, the alien screeched in pain and swiped freddy with its sharp claws, the claw cutted into Freddy's flesh, red blood oozed out from where the claws stabbed, Freddy then hits the alien with the back plate of his glove, the blow sent the alien a few feel away from Fred, Freddy then tackled the Alien to the ground and started punching the alien in the chest, the alien then grabbed Freddy and throw him into a tree nearby, the alien the leaps up, just as freddy looked up, the alien's tail impaled Freddy's stomach, red blood rushed out of the wound, the alien the prepared to use its inner jaw to finish off Freddy, it heard an chuckle from freddy, just then, Freddy's gloved hand went forward and stabbed the alien's chest, acid blood, went out from the wounds the four blades made, Freddy pulled out his razor glove from the aliens chest, the acid melted the blades, making them blunt and burnt some of Freddy's skin, he then did an uppercut punch, sending the alien off him, Freddy got up and looked at the large wound the alien made with its tail, blood was rushing out, but he didnt mind, since he was already dead, he faced the alien, who was snarling.

"Nice try, but Im already dead" Freddy said with an smile, then he laughed, The Xenomorth realized that this would be a harder battle the it first thought.

Meanwhile the battle between the Predator and Jason, has been going on, the Pred swung his Combistick to Jason's side, the hit would sent a normal human flying, but Jason just stood there, the Predator the sent the Combistick's sharp point forward into Jason's chest area, red blood oozed out, then the Pred pulled it out fast and swung it in to the side of Jason's face, the hockey mask's side cracked abit, but Jason still just stood there, The Pred did its strongest blow again at Jason's head, the blow sent Jason to the ground, the Predator knew that it would take a while but he could now keep on doing hard blows and stabs, Jason swung his machete, the blade of it hit the side, that sort of blow should have cut it in half, but it just cutted the side a bit, glowing green blood oozed out from the wound and all over the machete, Jason quickly pulled it back and swung it again, but the Pred's Combistick blocked the blow, Jason then grabbed the Predator's Combistick and toke it off him, then threw it into a tree, the Pred quickly did a strong punch into Jason's chest and Grabbed his machete and throw in into a tree as well, he then saw his shoulder cannon and ran towards it, Jason walked fast to. The Pred got his shoulder cannon and got it back on its shoulder, the cannon whirred into life, just then, Jason's hand grabbed it and ripped it off, the Predator looked at Jason, who crushed it with both of his hands, the shoulder cannon was now scrap metal, the predator the started to punch Jason fast, with many hit combos, Jason was amazed that something like this has so much power, he then did a punch and sent the Predator flying into the alien, The alien the turning it focus on the predator, Freddy saw a chance top go into the shed to find a weapon, Jason the walked towards both the alien and predator, The predator kicked off the alien, making it slam into Jason, Jason fell to the ground from the blow, The alien then used its inner jaw, which went throw Jason's chest, where Jason's mouth was, blood appeared and was spited out while he was wearing his mask. He then grabbed the alien and throw it into a tree. the Pred the used the time he had to get back his Combistick, he charged impaled Jason's side, red blood squirted out, Jason the was about the punch the Predator, but the alien knocked the predator away and started to attack it, Jason then raised up his machete and hit the aliens back, acid blood went out and burnt the machete making it blunt, he throw it away and grabbed the alien and slammed it into the ground, the aliens tail stabbed Jason in the leg, The predator then got up and got Jason in a headlock, Jason turned his attention to the Pred who locked its arm around his neck, the alien then leaps forward, sending Jason smashing backwards into the ground, it blow crushed the Predator, who the pushed Jason off his and tackled the alien, Jason then got back up, but before he could attack he heard someone yelling.

"HEY YOU JACKASSES ARE GOING TO NOW GET TRIMMED DOWN!" Freddy yelled, while he was holding a Tree trimmer, that was buzzing away.

He ran at the alien and the Predator, the tree trimmer then cutted into the Pred's back, glowing blood went everywhere, then freddy started the crash the alien's head, the alien screeched in pain, the Xenomorth the grabbed Freddy's leg and lifted it up sending him into the ground, the Tree trimmer landed not to far away, The alien then got knocked out the was by the predator, who now wants to fight freddy, just before the alien could attack the predator, Jason stood in its way, he now wants to fight the Alien.

* * *

Me: "Thats chapter three, I only want nice reviews, please, no commenting on not to much detail and stuff please"

Godzilla: "Wow, this must be a hard story

Me: "Yep it is, thats why I really dont like reviewers saying things about detail and stuff"

Godzilla: "well then, I'll see you next chapter, now lets watch some Godzilla films"

Me: "Hmm, ok, oh to you people, watch the A Nightmare on elm street films as well as Friday the 13th, ok, watch the Predator films or the alien ones"

Godzilla: "Are you finished?"

Me: "Yes, lets go"


	4. The battle continues

Me: "Here's chapter 4 for you, my good readers"

Godzilla: "Its good that he is writing, his story's might have less detail, but has got lots of fights"

Me: "thanks, oh also please read **Freddy vs Godzilla**, to understand how freddy got here, ok"

Godzilla: "I liked staring in that story"

Me: "Lets start the story, oh just to let you know, the alien is a male"

* * *

**Chapter Four - The Battle Continues:**

The Alien snarled at Jason, nothing stood in its path, so it charged and jumped up high, Jason watched as the Alien jumped towards him, when the alien was in range, Jason spun around and slammed his elbow into the alien sending it flying into a nearby tree. The Xenomorth got up quickly and saw Jason walking fast towards him, the Xenomorth spitted it's acid at Jason's neck, the acid burned through Jason rotting flash around his neck, Jason was distracted by the pain that he didnt see that the alien jumped towards him, the tail impaled Jason's shoulder, red blood gushed out from the wound around the tail. Jason stood there for a sec then he grabbed the alien and slammed it into the ground, he alien kicked Jason's legs with its feet claws, blood oozed out from the scratches, but Jason just ignored it and picked up the alien and threw it into the same tree it slammed into before. The alien screeched in pain and tried to get up but Jason was holding it down, the alien used its acid spit again this time it aimed for Jason's legs, the acid burned through Jason's skin fast, the legs began to weaken, Jason loosened his grip, then the alien then double kicked Jason in the check, making him let go and stumble backwards. The alien quickly got on its feet and tackled Jason to the ground, it dug its six claws (In the first film the alien had four fingers and two thumbs) into Jason's side, blood went out slowly from the wound and all over the claws, the alien was preparing to use its inner jaw, but Jason regained control and punched the alien in the chest, then used both fists to send the alien into the air, the alien slammed into the ground hard, but it would not give up until its foe was dead, so the alien got back on it's feet and waited for Jason to come to him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU DUMBASS!" Freddy yelled, trying to get out of the Predator's headlock.

The Predator was lucky to get Freddy into a headlock, while Jason and the Xenomorth was fighting, Freddy and the Predator was fighting, Freddy had tried to get back the tree trimmer but the Predator had stopped him, even with his four razor blades melted, he is still a strong enemy, The Pred was tightening its grip, trying to break Freddy's neck, but the dream demon wont give up, Freddy was getting really pissed off, nothing stops him, he had to think up a plan and fast, he got one really quickly, he picked up a stick and smashed it into the Pred's face, once the grip around his neck loosened, Freddy hit the predator with the metal plate on his glove. then he started using his speed and did a running kick which sent the Pred slamming hard into a tree, Freddy wasted no time, he quickly ran over to the tree trimmer and got it, he then got it Buzzing again.

"LETS GET BUSY!" Shouted Freddy, holding the tree trimmer and now running at the predator.

The predator got out of the way but freddy swung the tree trimmer around, it cutted across the Pred's chest, The Pred covered the large wound, glowing light green blood Oozed out from the wound all over the Predator's hand, it quickly jumped out of the way from another attack and ran towards Jason and the Alien.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU CANT GET AWAY FROM ME!" Freddy shouted, running after the Pred, while holding the tree trimmer.

The predator, pushed the alien and Jason out of the way, knocking them both down, Freddy quickly toke a chance to get a free him at Jason, he sent it forward into Jason's chest, red blood was sent out flying while the tree trimmers blades were covered in blood, while Freddy was busy, the predator got back its Combistick, the Pred ran fast with the Combistick's sharp point facing towards Freddy, The Combistick went straight through Freddy's back and out of his chest, red blood squirted out from the wound, covering the Combistick, Freddy felt the Pain and swung around, the Tree Trimmer's blades, cutted through the Pred's stomach area, the Pred's glowing light green blood oozed out from the cuts and all over the ground, Freddy then saw the alien jump into the air, he made the Tree trimmer face the alien, the blade's cutted through the aliens hard flesh, acid blood went everywhere around Freddy, the tree trimmer's blades were destroyed by the acid, Freddy throw the tree trimmer away and went to pulling out the Combistick out, blood dribbled out while he was pulled it out, The pain was strong, but he was burnt alive so this did not matter, he fully got it out with two more pulls and throw it away, he looked to see that the Predator and xenomorth was still alive and were now fighting, that only leaves...

Freddy's eyes opened in shock as he realized that Jason was gone, he walked away from the Predator and Xenomorth, knowing that with the injuries they had are going to kill them, he looked carefully and went to the shed, as he walked he say blood from Him, Jason, the Predator and the Xenomorth acid which was still burning the ground, he walked into the shed and toke another good look, he saw the remaining stuff, a sharp pole and there should be a...

Freddy realized that a spear gun was missing, he could guess only one could have token it, he quickly grabbed the sharp pole and walked out to find Jason, he watched the alien and predator fight for a minute and went back to looking, after a couple of minutes he got tired of looking.

"WHERE ARE YOU MOMMA'S BOY!" Freddy yelled.

He stood there for a sec and smiled to himself.

"That mommas boy must have left to lick his wounds, now I'll go and kill those two alien creatures" freddy thought to himself, starting to walk towards the Predator and the Xenomorth.

just then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, he then dropped the sharp pole and checked with his gloved hand, it felt like a SPEAR!, Freddy pulled out the spear, blood rushed out quickly from the wound once he ripped it out, Fred then throw it on the ground and turned around and saw Jason aiming at him with the spear gun, Freddy quickly picked up the sharp pole and throw it at Jason, The pole went straight throw Jason's chest, Jason shot the spear from the spear gun, the spear went into Freddy's chest, Jason dropped the spear gun and chucked it away, then he pulled up the sharp pole and throw it away, Jason then turned to Freddy, who had pulled out the spear from his chest, Freddy stood there and looked at Jason.

"Lets finish this off, once and for all" Freddy said and charged at Jason, this time prepared to finish off the battle which started in 2003.

* * *

Me: "Thats chapter 4, please people, be nice"

Godzilla: "Well, he does deserve it"

Me: "thanks, see you readers next time"

Godzilla: I like talking to you, seems like a good start to an introduction"

Me: "Yep I agree and remember, be nice"


	5. everything ends with a BANG!

Me: "Here's chapter 5 (the last chapter), also Freddy, Jason, Alien, Predator fans, dont insult the characters by saying they suck and stuff like that in the review, please **dont**"

Godzilla: "Yeah, insulting a movie character is a bad thing to do"

Me: "Now let me continue"

Godzilla: "More fighting, you people must love it"

Freddy: "Ok, Im here, now lets read this good story"

* * *

**Chapter Five - Everything Ends With A BANG!:**

Freddy stared at Jason, waiting for him to do the first move, Jason just stood there, Freddy was getting annoyed waiting so he charged, once Fred was close enough Jason let loose a fast punch, the blow sent Freddy to the ground, but the dream demon wont be defeated that quickly, he kick Jason injured leg, then kick the other leg, last he tripped Jason over, once Jason was on the ground Freddy started to use his gloves metal plate as a punching weapon (well since the blades are melted thanks to the alien's acid blood), with each blow, a metallic sound was heard, Jason grabbed Freddy after many blows and smashed his face into the ground and then punched Freddy in the back, the punch didnt break Fred's spine, Jason was going for another him but Freddy rolled out the way, Jason's hand smashed into the ground, dust raised for where he had punched, Jason then got up but Freddy kick him in the stomach then hit Jason with the metal plate on the glove hard, Jason just stood there and reached out to grab Fred but he moved out the way, Freddy then launched another kick, but Jason grabbed his leg. Freddy looked at Jason in shock, he tried to shack free but couldnt since he was to tired, he looked at Jason and realized that he was tired as well, Jason then started to pull upwards with all his strength, he the throw Freddy into a tree, bark from the tree was sent fly off from the slam, Freddy was trying to get up but he was tired, Jason was moving more slowly then he normally does, maybe fighting the alien creatures has tired him down alot as well. Freddy tried again this time he got up, he then walked up to Jason and stood at front of him, Jason stopped and looked at freddy.

"Ok, Im getting pissed off because getting thrown and slammed into a tree is a pain, Im going to make you eat this tree bark and see if you like it" Freddy said in an angry tone.

Freddy ran at Jason and did a full body tackle that knocked Jason down, Fred was getting more angry by the minute he then hit Jason with the back metal plate, the metallic sound was heard, Jason then punched Freddy, the blow didnt send Fred flying since he was tired, he could tell Freddy was tired as well, Freddy then stopped for a minute and ran off, he found the sharp metal pole again, he picked it up and charged at Jason, Jason's hand blocked the attack but the pole went straight through the hand, red blood ran out of the hole from the wound, he then grabbed the pole and snapped it in two, he had the the half which went through his hand, but Freddy still had the end he was holding on to, Jason sent his side of the pole into Freddy's chest, but Fred sent his into Jason's chest, they both pulled the poles out at the same time, red blood covered the ground, Jason then tried to do it again, this time aiming for the heart, but Freddy grabbed it, Jason grabbed the metal pole Freddy was using to stop him from attacking, they were now in a deadlock, Jason tried to pull away the sharp pole but Fred's still had a good grip on the weapon, Jason then tried to get his sharp pole out of Freddy's grip but didnt get it free, he could tell Fred was also trying but he wouldnt let freddy get free.

Meanwhile the Alien and the Predator were fighting for their life's, the alien was badly injured but was going to keep on trying, the Predator was also injured the same as the alien, but had alot of acid burns and deep wounds, he had to think of a way to kill the alien since he was to tired, the alien jumped forward but the predator kicked the alien away, he saw it getting up and moving slowly towards him, he wanted to defeat both of the humans which are still fighting and the Alien, he had only one choice, to sent off his spaceships self-destruct device using his wrist computer, he got it set and pressed the wrist computer and set it to go off, it started beeping and red predator letters appeared, the Predator laughed, the alien was about to use its inner jaw, but the predator held the xenomorth far enough, the beeping stopped as the red letters appeared no more, the the Predators a sound of a load bang was heard, the explosion of the spaceship, a blue wave of energy swept across camp crystal lake, destroying trees in its path, blue wave of energy killed the Alien and the Predator turning them to nothing, the spaceship blast then, went at Freddy and Jason who were still in a deadlock, they both looked at the blue explosion, the energy then swept across them, the were both burned to nothing as well, all of camp crystal lake was destroyed, the only thing that is left is the blackened ground and no trees. The Predator sacrificed itself to defeat it foe's but it also saved the world for the two evils, the biggest battle on earth ended up in a draw for all was dead... or so it seems.

**IN HELL:**

Freddy was surrounded by fire, then the fire started to vanish, he knows that he was back in hell, just then an elderly man, whose right eye is grayed over and is wearing a blue scientist suit, Freddy know the name of the man, his name was Malcolm Betruger, he controlled all of the demons even since he made the portal to hell.

"Ah, nice to have you back Krueger, now Im very mad that you left hell, since you know that only I say when you leave" Betruger said.

"Your not the boss of me, also I have my reasons" Freddy replied with a cheeky smile.

"let me get on with what I want to say, Im going to send you through some challenges" Betruger replied with an evil smile.

all of a sudden Fire appeared and Jason appeared Next to Freddy, he turned around and looked at Jason.

"Your now going to pay, hockey punk" Freddy said to Jason, he was preparing to stab Jason with his four blades, since now he's in hell the gloves blades were back to normal, but a shield made of fire stopped the attack.

"Now, Now, lets not be hasty, ok for your first challenge, you and Voorhees have to work together" Betruger said and then smiled.

**THE END OR IS IT?...**

* * *

Me: "Thats the last chapter, please people, be nice and dont insult Freddy, Jason, the Alien and the Predator"

Godzilla: "wow, thats an odd ending"

Me: "thanks, oh and Malcolm Betruger is in DOOM 3 and DOOM 3: Resurrection of evil "

Godzilla: "Ok, bye reviewers and remember dont say anything about his writing also dont insult the characters, also watch what you say"

Freddy: "That's a good ending, adds a twist"

Me: "Oh, for you Predator fans, you could say the predator won, but remember I say its a **DRAW**, well since it was made to make all fans happy"

Freddy: "Also if you the reader wants to know who Melcolm Betruger is, ask him"


End file.
